


The Problem

by AnarchyAngel



Series: KuroKen Ficlets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And then this happened, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am not sorry, Literally I just saw a tweet about this, M/M, One Shot, TikTok, i cannot stop, is an addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/pseuds/AnarchyAngel
Summary: Kuroo has a problem...he's addicted to TikTok and it's starting to affect his relationship with KenmaOr, alternatively, a tiny little crack ficlet I wrote after reading a tweet from@softboikenmaI laughed so hard I cried when I reread this stupid fic 😂
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroKen Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697200
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [spadebrigade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadebrigade/pseuds/spadebrigade) for taking my stupidity seriously and actually editing this crackfic. Please go check out her works and give her all the love she deserves! ❤️  
> & thank you [@softboikenma](https://twitter.com/softboikenma) for inspiring this crack 😂

Kuroo…had a problem. He _knew_ he had a problem, so he’d at least gotten that far in the Stages of Recovery—hopefully that meant he would be able to overcome this… _addiction._ It started out so harmlessly, just a few taps on the screen of his phone, but it had somehow spiraled out of control before he’d even realized what had happened.

The problem had a name: TikTok.

He’d downloaded the stupid app because, as a junior in college, he _obviously_ needed more distractions to use as excuses to procrastinate writing his essays or reading the endless articles his professors emailed him. What he hadn’t known before The Problem, was that TikTok was horrifically, gloriously, _astoundingly_ addicting. He spent _hours_ watching the short videos, laughing so hard he hadn’t even needed to go to the gym—he had already worked his abs thoroughly from cackling for hours on end.

Once he’d adjusted to the app and joined the community, he found something even more dangerous to add to The Problem—trends. Everyone on his volleyball team already had the app so they spent a good portion of practice uploading videos and trying out the new trends—people were surprisingly obsessed with their team; their videos got thousands of views and some people were starting to “ship” them together…but Kuroo had realized that he now reached the point of no return. His TikTok-ing was no longer limited to procrastinating his papers or delaying volleyball practice—no, it had officially started affecting his relationship.

Kuroo and Kenma had been dating since Kenma’s third year in high-school, and when Kenma had gotten accepted to the same university, they’d moved in together. By their second year of living together, they had fallen into a routine of domesticity that always brought a smile to Kuroo’s face. Kenma stayed up all night playing video games, so he _refused_ to sign up for morning classes, whereas _all_ of Kuroo’s classes were scheduled early so he would have time for volleyball practice in the afternoons. Which meant that they really only got to spend the evenings together when Kenma got back from classes and Kuroo finished with practice. Kenma still helped a little with plays and such for the team, though Kuroo knew it was only because Kenma wanted to help his boyfriend—a fact he liked to rub in his friend’s faces when they complained about their significant others—but had thoroughly declined playing for the team.

Kuroo missed his setter sometimes, but he’d lucked out and gotten Akaashi and Bokuto on his university team—once those two had started dating, their teamwork got even deadlier and their team reaped the benefits. Seeing the adorably dorky TikTok videos Bokuto roped Akaashi into making—their “bottom” and “top” video got over six million likes and views—made Kuroo a little jealous, which is why he found himself in his current predicament.

Kuroo had seen _one_ video of a girlfriend climbing into the lap of her boyfriend while he was completely engrossed in a video game and got bit by the Inspiration Bug so hard that he’d literally ran home after practice. He’d strategically waited until Kenma got completely absorbed into his game—utterly adorable with his expensive cat-ear headphones and customized controller—before he made his move. When Kenma got really into a game, he would uncurl from his cat-like poses, plant his feet on the ground and lean forward towards the screen. It was perfect; Kuroo knew his chance had finally come and not-so-discreetly set up his phone to record the video.

There was just one…tiny… _problem._ Kuroo, in his excitement, had completely forgotten that his boyfriend was almost twenty centimeters shorter than him. Kenma was only 5’ 9” to Kuroo’s 6’ 2”.

Which meant that when Kuroo ducked under Kenma’s arms—earning him an adorable surprised squeak from his little gamer—and wrapped himself around Kenma, he _completely smothered his boyfriend._ Kenma freaked out so bad he dropped his controller and pushed back the rolling chair.

Which caused the chair to slide back and hit the edge of the carpet.

Which caused the chair to tip over.

Which ended with Kuroo sprawled out on top of his boyfriend while Kenma desperately tried to come up for air from where Kuroo’s torso was smothering him.

Kuroo knew he had a problem.

But their video got more views than Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s did.

**Author's Note:**

> 😂 Feel free to come tweet with me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnarchyAngel11); who knows, I might write a whole little fic about our convo 😂


End file.
